


Our Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Our Happiness

Natasha and Clint have feelings for each other. But Laura, who is infatuated with Clint herself threatens their happiness.


End file.
